False Identity
by Sappy13
Summary: Goren goes undercover in a psych ward, but soon becomes a patient against his will.  Some GorenEames reaction I would like to see in the episode Untethered.  Not a ship, more like close friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I do!

This story is based on the previews I've seen for the episode Un-tethered (where Bobby goes undercover as a mental patient). This is what I hope might happen in Un-tethered, well not the Bobby torture, but the Goren/Eames interaction. The Goren/Eames interaction will be in the next chapter, though that's only if you guys say that the story's not terrible. This is my first fic so don't be too critical.

**Mental ward****, Bobby's perspective**

Bobby laid there, on the cold metal table, hands and legs restrained, allowing no movement. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking how the hell could he get out of this mess and not blow his cover.

_Figures, whenever Frank is around I always end up in places that I never want to __be in _thought Bobby_ actual places or the deep, troubled parts of my mind._

Trying to assess his mobility in the restraints, he tried to flex his arm. Having no success, the effort only serving to hurt his stiff shoulder, he settled back down and returned to thinking.

_Dammit_, he thought cursing his misfortunate circumstances_if the patients here weren't already unstable__ when they got __here__they__ wou__ld be after a stint in this room. N__ow I know how E__ames felt when she was kidnapped…_

Heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway and the clicking sound of the door opening interrupted his thought process. He turned his head to the door to inspect his new visitor. He was a grizzly, forty- something-year-old, man. He was one of the guards Bobby's nephew had accused of abusing the patients here.

_I wonder what he wants with __me?_

"Look who we've got here," said the guard with a distasteful tone, "another nutcase who needs to understand his place "

And with that the guard tightened Bobby's restraints to the point where it was clashing with bone. Bobby let out a small grunt of pain, only causing the guard to chuckle under his breath with sadistic glint in his eye.

He pulled out a syringe from his jacket pocket and uncapped it. He then flicked the needle part of it and squeezed some of the liquid out. Satisfied, he took one hand and put it on Bobby's arm, bracing it, and then brought his other hand, the one holding the syringe, down unto Bobby's arm injecting him. Once he had emptied the syringe he stood back and said,

"You should be asleep in no time once the sedative starts working its way through your system," he started, "Then when you wake up you'll be in complete isolation, no human contact at all, and if that doesn't drive you crazy then this surely will, you also won't be receiving any food".

As if in response to the guard's last statement, Bobby's stomach growled, only causing the guard to grin happily as he left the room.

_Eames please help me, get me out of this, this…prison_ were Bobby's last thoughts before he tumbled into a deep slumber.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter of False Identity. This chapter is sort-of short, but its setting up the next chapter.

Major Case Squad, Alex's Perspective

Eames was reading through the same paragraph for the sixteenth time in half an hour, and was still not able to comprehend what it said. Her thoughts were elsewhere, every time she had a comment she wanted to share or a question she wanted to ask, she would look up at his empty chair, remember, and sigh.

_Dammit__ Bobby_, she thought, _why do you always have to do things __alone.__ I could have gone undercover with you, as a nurse or even a homeless junkie __working girl who wasn't exactly right in the head. I mean, I've gotten that look down from my time in vice. But no, off you go alone without backup. Now, I have no idea what's going down, even though I'd __probably __worry the same._

She leaned back and pushed herself from her desk and stood up. She was going to find out what was happening, it was just a matter of how.

* * *

Outside of the psych ward, Alex's Perspective 

Walking out of the squad room with the intention of forming a plan, she ended up walking to the enormous, cold, stone building that was holding her partner. She was going to get in there herself, and find out what was really happening behind the places closed doors.

Turning away from the building, with a plan already forming, she started to head back to her house.

_I'll go in as a nurse, that way I'll have access to the patients, and see for myself what is going on,_ with that thought she pulled out a key and opened her front door.

_I'm going to have to touch up on my first aid_, Alex thought already forming a mental list of everything she needed to do, as she called the captain and informed him that she was going to make use of some of the sick days she had gathered up.

* * *

TBC...

Next chapter will be Eames going undercover, and a look back at Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I decided to move our look back at Bobby to the next chapter. It'll be in the next chapter I promise.

**Psych Ward, Alex's Perspective**

She entered the desolate building with hesitancy. She had no idea what she was getting into. She had had a plan up to this point, but after this she was on her own working out of improvisation. She took a deep breath and stepped into the building. She was wearing the typical outfit someone would wear for a job interview. It was a classic business suit; a black skirt with a matching jacket and a light blue blouse underneath. It was as if to say "I'm a professional, hire me." Which is exactly what she hoped they'd do.

She walked over to the current guard on duty and politely asked,

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with…", she said pretending to look through the papers in her briefcase, "a Mr. Rawdon. Could you please point me to where I should go?" she finished with a friendly smile.

"Sure, it right over there," he answered pointing to his right. "You here for the nurses position?" he asked with a curious smile; _how could a women like that want to work in a prison metal facility?_ She nodded in response to his question. "Well good luck"

"Thanks,'" she replied while going in the direction the guard had pointed to. She knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled "Come in" she entered the room.

Her eyes immediately went to the form of a middle aged, professional looking, stern faced man, who she assumed to be Mr. Rawdon.

"Good morning Mr. Rawdon, I'm"

"Alex Kirkland," he finished for her.

_Obviously he isn't very interested in small talk_, Eames mused.

Sitting down, he motioned for her to do the same, while saying "Please, have a seat".

Not even waiting for her to sit down he started the interview. Which caused some not so nice comments to formulate in Eames's mind; ones that she was struggling to bit back.

"I was just looking at your file-they sent it over from Personnel," he started.

"Then you already know that I am a qualified," Eames started.

"I see you completed a three-day Hospital Induction Course last week," he interrupted, completely disregarding her last comment.

"Yes, it was very helpful," Eames replied, mentally thanking her friend in Personnel.

"So you already have a job in a hospital?" he asked, thinking she was wasting his time.

"No, unfortunately, the hospital had to make last minute cut-backs and decided to let go all the newly employees," she said with a sigh.

"That's too bad," he said with no sympathy whatsoever, "What would you do if a patient came in with injures and refused to tell you of their source," he continued, getting to the point though looking slightly nervous about what answer he might get back.

"I would get suspicious, and ask them again to disclose the cause of their injuries"

"You do realize that most of our patients, if they answer your questions, would be giving you false statements that come out of their delusions. These people," he said with a distasteful tone, "have a habit of lying and do not appreciate their decent circumstances."

"I understand that I cannot believe everything I hear, not telling the truth is a common occurrence in **all **patients not just those with mental disorders! Though, Mr. Rawdon I would not be so quick to judge them as liars, often there is truth in lies!" Eames exclaimed getting frustrated at the man's view of his patients.

_Oh God_, Eames head caught up to her mouth, _what have I __done; there's no way he'll hire me now._

"When can you start," said Rawdon, resigned to the fact he had to hire her; not many people were lining up to get a chance to work at a jails psych ward, actually she was the only one that had shown up in the over two month period they had been hiring.

And, if they didn't get a nurse soon, people would start to notice that the patients were walking around with untended to injuries. The injuries he could easily lie about and say were self-inflicted, though the fact that the wounds weren't tended too could only blamed on him and his staff. They couldn't come up with an excuse for that.

"Uh..w-what?" was Eames's shocked reply. She couldn't come up with a reason for that decision, so she concluded that her mind was trying to plant some false hope into her head.

"I said "When can you start,"" Rawdon repeated, getting increasingly agitated.

"Uh, whenever you need me," said Eames recovering from her shock.

"Good, then you can start now," he said already getting up from his chair and motioning for her to do the same.

Eames got up hesitantly and followed him as he existed the room and led her through a narrow, white-walled hallway. He stopped at one of the many doors the hallway held, and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared Eames for what she saw.

TBC…

* * *

Please review, it means a lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's Perspective

She could not believe what was in front of her. She had no idea where to look; the enormous room was filled to the brim with cots, all of which were occupied with patients with all levels of injuries. Varying from cuts and bruises, or patients who looked like moving an inch would be too much for them and cause them to collapse. When she didn't see any sign of Bobby, she started to panic.

"This is the infirmary," Mr. Rawdon explained.

_Maybe Bobby's not in here because he's okay, at least physically. Who knows what staying here is doing to him mentally_, she thought while simultaneously continuing to scan the room.

"Um, Mr. Rawdon, are all your patients in here?" she asked with disbelief, seeing as there were well over a hundred patients in the room.

"No, these are just those with injuries that need immediate attention. There are more patients in the other rooms, all of which you will need to see today," he said in a passive tone.

"But..how..," Eames stuttered trying to see how it would be possible to tend to all these patients by herself in a day.

"Also," he continued as Eames wondered if there was anything else she could possibly be made to do, "you should remember what we talked about earlier. You should be careful about which questions you ask, some of them might evoke the wrong response from your, a um, patients," indicating that he was in no way talking about her patients.

"Um, I'm sure that won't be a problem Mr. Rawdon," she responded pretending to feel threatened, which was easy considering the fact that she was starting to get nervous, though she'd never admit that to herself.

Mr. Rawdon seemed pleased with that answer and walked away and out of the room, leaving Eames to her impossible task.

* * *

10 Hours Later, Alex's Perspective 

Ten hours later found Eames finishing up with her last patient in the infirmary. She completed stitching up the cut on his forehead and stood. _18__7 patients_, she thought, _this is definitely not the best way to do a head count. _

She limped to the doorway that opened up to the hallway, hoping to see the rest of the patients before she collapsed from exhaustion or pain. During her examinations of the patients, every touch was followed by a punch or kick. These patients are scared of something, something real. _No one's this __paranoid_.

At least it had only taken about thirty tries, or patients, to learn a way to examine a patient without getting beat up in the process. Maybe I should tell Ross about this undercover job of mine, I might really need the back-up. If this is what I'm getting from the victims of abuse, there's no telling what the abusers are capable of.

She sighed and painfully and wearily walked into a room, her breath hitched the moment she stepped in and saw the patient. _Bobby!_

Her eyes immediately scanned over him, she noticed several cuts and bruises, his too still body, and blue tinged fingertips.

_Is h-he de_, she shook her, _she couldn't believe that._

Her brain finally caught up to her and she rushed over to him, eyes glistening. As she got closer she noticed the slight up and down movement of his chest. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The thought of him dead had been all too real.

_But if he's not __dea_, again she couldn't make herself say it, _then how come his finger tips are tinted blue._

Her eyes, now more meticulously overlooking his body, noticed the restraints.

_My God their so tight they cut off circulation_, now looking only at the restraints she added, _and probably broke his wrist as well._

She examined the metal restraints and tried to figure out a way to get them off or in the least loosen them. She picked up her medical bag and pulled out a nail file.

_T__here's no way Bobby can tease me about carrying this around now._

She slipped the file into the slot that a key would normally go into and tried her luck, turning the file one way than the other. Apparently, luck had decided to come her way and the restraints unlocked.

She quickly grabbed his hands and started rubbing them -being careful of broken bones- trying to restart circulation.

* * *

Bobby's Perspective 

Bobby awoke to the newfound sensation of feeling in his hands, not all of it a good sign. His wrist hurt like hell.

He felt arms touching him. He quickly realized that his arms were no longer restrained and that he hadn't been hit yet, which was his usual punishment for waking up, and that his captor had yet to realize that he was awake. He decided to take full advantage of this and swung his arm powerfully at the person who was touching him.

* * *

Alex's Perspective 

She noticed the sudden, unexpected movement of Bobby's arm too late.

His arm came into straight contact with her face, throwing her against the room's white, brick wall, which was quickly turning red with the flow of blood.

TBC…

Thank you to those who have been reading this story up to this point, I just hope I'm making it worthwhile.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobby's Perspective**

Bobby turned around with a pleased smirk on his face, though his face dropped the moment his eyes landed on the crumpled figure on the floor.

_Oh my God, Eames?!_ he thought while his mind flooded with guilt and confusion. _Perhaps I'm hallucinating, that's it, __I'm__ just in a nightmare. _

Though, when he felt a wave of pain, not all physical, hit him, he knew this was more than real.

_I have to help __her_ his mind screamed as he pushed himself off the table, his wrist screaming in agony, though only to find out that his ankles were still bound by the restraints.

_Dammit__, I need to help her. This is __all my__ damn fault, she was helping me she was answering my pleas for help, and what do I do I hurt her, all I ever do is hurt her_, he berated himself with guilt.

He rattled the restraints in a vain effort to get them off, _Dammit__ I need to help her, get off!_

The restraints were loosening, but not by much. _This is __taki__ng__ too long_, he thought while risking a glance at Eames and the ongoing flow of red.

Pushing away the guilt, he tried to clear his head and think of a way to free himself. He brushed his hand across his face, stopping midway when a thought struck him.

_Eames!_, he shook his head at his stupidity, "She had already figured out a way" he said while looking at his freed hands.

He quickly searched around him. Finding the file, he jammed it into the key slot and worked the lock so it opened.

_Thank yo__u__ Lewis._

Bobby quickly jumped of the table and stumbled a bit. Regaining balance, he ran over to Eames knelling down and immediately putting pressure on the furiously bleeding wound on her head.

All the while continually saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" each time a little shakier.

* * *

**Alex's Perspective**

She was having a battle with herself.

She knew she had to go to the light, but the darkness, it was like a blanket, warm and safe. There was no pain, which she knew the light would be filled with.

She was a fighter and she knew that the longer she stayed in the darkness the harder it would be to leave.

So trying to ignore the pain, she entered the light.

* * *

**Bobby's Perspective**

He didn't notice her grimacing in pain or the way her hand unconsciously grabbed whatever was close, which happened to be his arm, in a death grip.

Only noticing she was conscious when her pained moans interrupted his apologies, ones that had started to sound like desperate prayers.

He waited nervously for her to become conscious of her surroundings, hoping that her reactions to waking up with someone in close contact wouldn't be like his had been.

_I deserve it__ though_, he thought as he continued to beat himself up over what he had done.

He braced himself for the hit he thought Eames had the full right to give him, though it never came.

* * *

**Alex's Perspective**

When she awoke she moaned out in pain before she could stop it. Her mind replayed the things that had taken place up until this point.

_Bobby_, she thought letting out another moan, _damn, now I'm going to have to __work against__ his guilt. He's going to give me an ulcer one of these days._

"Why does everyone keep on thinking I'm their personal punching bag today," she said with a hint of sarcasm making her presence known.

Seeing the expression on his face, she started to regret her words.

"Bobby…it wasn't your fault you didn't mean to hurt me"

"But I did, I wanted to hurt the person who was touching me, make them hurt for all the things they do to the people here, for all the hurt they cause"

"Bobby would you still have swung if you knew it had been me," she was met by a shocked into silence Bobby.

"Bobby," she repeated more forcefully this time, "would you have still have swung if you had known it was me".

"N-no," he said quietly, "I would never hurt you… intentionally," he hated how he had to add that.

"Bobby, have I ever lied to you," he shook his head, "Then why would I start now, This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

He still had a doubtful look on his face, though it was quickly turned into one of worry, when Eames grip on his arm tightened and she let out another pained moan.

"Ross is going to kill me when he finds out I did this without backup, especially since I look like I got run over by a truck and a half."

"Well at least now I can relate to the patients," she said as an afterthought looking at the blood all around her and her multiple injuries.

She looked over and saw confusion seep into his face.

"Right, you don't know what I'm talking about do you," not waiting for him to answer she told him about everything, from going undercover to Mr. Rawdon to the patients being terrified about something.

"How do you know their scared of something real?" he asked seeking out more information.

"Bobby, have you forgotten about your own experiences here," taking a glance at his face told her he had not.

"I was sedated, slipping in and out of consciousness," he answered her unspoken question, "all I remember is pain, but not who caused it."

He finished in a resigned tone, "My testimony won't hold up in court".

"Bobby, I know something is going on here, something that is making the most non-violent patients here violent, and extremely so. There **is** something going on here, all we have to do is prove it," she said reassuring him that this was definitely not over.

It was only after that last comment that Bobby noticed the multiple injuries on her body.

"Oh my God, I've got to get you to a hospital," he said already stumbling to get up.

"Uh, Bobby, you do remember that you're still a patient here, right?" she said trying to knock some sense into him.

"But you need medical care," he said trying to convince her.

"So give it to me," she said, shocking Bobby. "Bobby, you have more medical knowledge than most doctors do".

Seeing as he was not making an effort to move, she painfully struggled to get up, her body protesting the effort it took. This seemed to snap Bobby back to reality and he rushed over to help her.

"Bobby, I don't need any help," she said even though her stance contradicted her.

"Eames…" he said, telling her he didn't believe that at all.

"Fine, you can help me, but you have to let me help you," she bargained.

"Fine," he said, only because he knew Eames wouldn't agree otherwise.

**4 Hours Later**

4 hours later found them both patched up and asleep. They were both sleeping more peacefully than they had since this mess had started.

While Eames was laying on her bed at home, Bobby was still at the psych ward, but he was no longer in fear.

They had a plan all they had to do was execute it.

TBC…

* * *

We're almost at the end. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex's Perspective**

Alex walked in with two cups of coffee held in her hands, as had been her routine for the past few days. As she passed Joe, the security guard (the same one that she had passed on her first day here), she handed him one of the cups.

"Thanks," Joe said taking the cup of coffee gratefully.

"I've got to ask you a question Joe, why do you choose to work here?," she asked. Since that first day, she had she had found out that Joe, unlike Mr. Rawdon, was one of the good guys.

"Someone's got to keep these people safe," he replied.

"So you believe they need protecting," she stated more than asked, "From who, might I ask."

"Um, uh…" his answer was cut off by a scream coming from the infirmary.

"Sorry, I got to go," she said, dropping the conversation reluctantly.

"Be careful."

"Trust me, it's not the patients I'm worried about," she said walking briskly to the infirmary.

Joe watched her leave with a knowing look on his face. He knew what she had meant.

* * *

**Alex'****s Perspective, A C****ouple of ****H****ours ****L****ater**

She stepped into the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Bobby," she asked. She neared the bed when she didn't hear a response right away.

"uh..um…," he said waking up in response to Eames's voice.

"Bobby we need to talk, this isn't going fast enough," she said with urgency in her tone.

"How far have you gotten with him?" he questioned groggily, trying to get caught up.

"Joe's talking to me, but he hasn't said anything conclusive, or anything we could use at trial," she stated.

"Well do you think if we give him more time he'll being willing to give up his bosses?"

"Bobby, he's been working here for a while now, obviously if he hasn't talked yet, more time isn't going to do the trick."

"You say he's on our side though, right?"

"Yeah, he is. That's probably why he's still here; he thinks that in staying he's helping the patients, even if not a lot."

"So you think that it'll take something bigger to get him to act?"

"Yeah I do, and I think I may know what," she said, then added, "but I know you're not going to like it."

He quickly figured out what she planning to do, and immediately worry seeped into his eyes.

"Eames you can't do that! What if," his response was cut off by Eames simple, but resolved answer.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

**Alex's Perspective, ****T****he ****N****ext ****D****ay**

She walked into the building carrying two cups of coffee, and when she walked up to Joe she handed one to him, and started to talk, though was interrupted by Mr. Rawdon.

"Get to work, I do not pay you to socialize," he said in a commanding voice.

"You barely pay me at all," she replied back with ease.

"I pay you enough and I will not have you speaking to me in this manner!" he yelled back.

"What are you going to do, fire me? You need me to keep patients looking well enough not to raise suspicion. You need me."

"There is no need for anyone to be suspicious and I don't need you."

"Then why did you hire me, I was certainly not your first choice. Oh, that's right, I was your ONLY choice!"

"I can fire you whenever I want"

"Then why haven't you already done so!"

"Because there are worse things that I can do than firing you," he said erringly calm.

"You can't hurt me; I know what's going on here. You think I would just overlook all the patients' injuries as self-induced? I know that something is going on, and I'll be more than happy to expose you!"

"You're not going to say anything to anybody," he said moving towards her as he spoke.

"How do plan on stopping me, I can go to the police at any time. I'm in control now."

With that last statement Mr. Rawdon lost hold of the little bit of self-control that he had been able to maintain until now.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER ME!!!" he screamed and took a swing at her. His fist connected with her face and she stumbled back, eventually hitting the ground.

"Stop it!!!" Joe yelled at Mr. Rawdon after checking that Alex was okay, "Stop it now!!!"

"How dare you tell me to do anything!"

"How dare I, Mr. Rawdon! How dare I! You just hit her, for trying to protect the patients, from YOU! "

"After all these years you have worked here, for me, there has been no trouble. And suddenly she comes along and you start making false accusations and making trouble," he said glaring at Eames.

"Well let's just say she talked some sense into me. You're done Mr. Rawdon, you will no longer be able to hurt any more people. I'm not going to take this any longer, I'm going to talk!"

"You don't want to do that Joe. It'll be your word against mine. Who do you think they'll believe, a low level guard, or a respected administrator," he said in a mocking tone.

"Well it won't just be me against you. I've got all the patients on my side and not to mention Alex, who you've just assaulted, I'm pretty sure I have enough information to put you away for life Mr. Rawdon."

"You'd never call the police," Mr. Rawdon said, with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"There's no need. Mr. Rawdon you are under arrest for assault, among other things," said Eames getting up from the floor and taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"W-what," he stuttered, shocked.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you…" Eames started while handcuffing him.

"You're a cop?" asked Joe in disbelief.

Eames nodded, "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you but"

He cut her off, "I understand," he said as reassuringly as possible. "Do you need my statement?"

"Yes, I can get you a ride."

"No thanks, that won't be necessary," at the slightly worried look Eames was giving him, he continued, "I can drive myself, my cars here. Don't worry I won't run."

Eames let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding, "Okay then, I'll meet you at One Police Plaza in a bit."

"Sure, Detective…"

"Alex Eames," she offered.

"Yeah, see you there Detective Eames. Get sure the patients get the care they deserve."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Alex and Bobby were both sitting at their desks, catching up on paperwork for their last few cases when Ross stopped by their desks; they both looked up.

"Mr. Rawdon, and his staff, were found guilty on all counts," Ross stated.

Both Bobby and Alex nodded their heads accepting the news. Ross, having finished saying all he needed to say, moved on to his office.

"It's all over," said Eames, relieved.

"It's over," repeated Bobby, he smiled at Eames, who smiled back.

The End

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Well the story is done, please review and tell me what you thought of this story in general. All reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
